militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
375th Operations Group
84-0063. The aircraft is the military version of the Lear Jet 35A business jet]] The 375th Operations Group (375 OG) is the operational flying component of the United States Air Force 375th Air Mobility Wing. It is stationed at Scott Air Force Base, Illinois. The unit's World War II predecessor unit, the 375th Troop Carrier Group operated primarily in the Southwest Pacific Theater transporting men, supplies and ammunition to forward bases in New Guinea, New Britain and in the Solomon and Admiralty Islands. In 1943, the unit took part in the first airborne operation in the Southwest Pacific, dropping paratroops to seize enemy bases and cut overland supply lines in New Guinea. It was awarded the Philippine Presidential Unit Citation for its role in the liberation of the Philippines during 1944–1945. After the war, the unit served in the reserves and was elevated to active service during the Korean War. It returned to reserve duty until its inactivation in 1957; then again since 1991 after its reactivation. Overview The 375 OG comprises four airlift squadrons, an Operations Support Squadron, an Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron, and an Expeditionary Aeromedical Evacuation Flight. They provide operational airlift support with 20 C-21A aircraft, DV special airlift missions utilizing three C-40C aircraft, and operate Aeromedical Evacuation systems on seven air mobility platforms for inter/intratheater casualty movement. Responsible for C-21A aircraft maintenance, joint-use airfield services, and operations support for deployment of combat-ready aircrews and aircraft worldwide. * 311th Airlift Squadron; 457th Airlift Squadron; 458th Airlift Squadron C-21A : Collectively operate 20 C-21A aircraft out of three geographically separated locations including Scott AFB, Ill, Andrews AFB, Maryland, and Peterson AFB, Colorado. They provide first-class Operational Support Airlift and Aeromedical Evacuation with time, place and/or mission-sensitive requirements both at home and while deployed in steadfast support of our Expeditionary Air Force. * 54th Airlift Squadron C-40C : Partners with the 932d Airlift Wing as one of the first-ever AMC/AFRC active associate squadrons under the Total Force Integration model. The squadron flies three specially configured C-40C aircraft on Special Air Missions as directed by HQ USAF to transport members of the Presidential Cabinet and Congress, foreign heads of state, and other dignitaries executing global missions vital to US national security. * 375th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron C-21A, C-17, C-130, and KC-135 : Provides rapid response aeromedical evacuation capability for any contingency. The unit trains, mobilizes, and deploys nearly 150 members to support a Theater Aeromedical Evacuation System conducting aeromedical evacuation missions aboard C-21A, C-17, C-130, and KC-135 aircraft for normal operations and missions aboard C-5, KC-10, Civil Reserve Air Fleet aircraft in contingent situations. The 375th AES provides command and control over the 775th Expeditionary Aeromedical Evacuation Flight executing CONUS patient redistribution of our nation's wounded warriors. The 375th EAEF is composed of a command element located a Scott and strategically positioned detachments at Andrews AFB, Md., and Travis AFB, Calif. * 375th Operations Support Squadron : Acta as the wing's executive agent for operations. A Total Force team, they are globally engaged providing world-class intelligence analysis, weather services, air traffic control, and joint-use airfield management, transient aircraft support, survival and aerospace ground equipment maintenance, life support, aircrew and aeromedical aircrew training and scheduling, flight records management, and command staff support to meet national objectives. History : For additional lineage and history, see 375th Air Mobility Wing Initially trained for overseas duty and moved to the Pacific theater, June–July 1943. Operated from New Guinea and Biak, July 1943 – February 1945, transporting troops, supplies, and equipment to forward bases on New Guinea, New Britain, the Solomon Islands, and the Admiralty Islands. Flew armed B-17 Flying Fortress's for the more hazardous missions that involved landing on fields that were under enemy attack. Took part in the first airborne operation in the Southwest Pacific, seizing enemy bases and cutting supply lines at Nadzab, New Guinea, on 5 September 1943. Moved to the Philippines in February 1945, and during the next few months most of its missions were supply flights to ground forces on Luzon and neighboring islands. Transported cargo to forces in the Ryukyus, June–July 1945. After the war, transferred troops from Luzon to the Ryukyus for staging to Japan. Also ferried liberated prisoners from Okinawa to Luzon. Moved to Japan in September 1945, flying supply missions and courier flights until inactivated. Trained in the Reserve from August 1947 until the group was called to active duty in October 1950. After a period of intensive training, the group supplied airlift for troop movements throughout the United States. Reallotted to the Reserve for training from July 1952 – November 1957. Conducted operational support, aeromedical, and training missions from December 1991. Lineage * Established as 375 Troop Carrier Group on 12 November 1942 : Activated on 18 November 1942 : Inactivated on 25 March 1946 * Assigned and activated in the Reserve on 3 August 1947 : Redesignated: 375 Troop Carrier Group, Medium on 10 May 1949 : Ordered to active duty on 15 October 1950 : Inactivated on 14 July 1952 * Activated in the Reserve on 14 July 1952 : Inactivated on 16 November 1957 * Redesignated 375 Aeromedical Airlift Group on 31 July 1985 (Remained inactive) * Redesignated 375 Operations Group, and activated on 1 December 1991. Assignments * I Troop Carrier Command, 18 November 1942 * 50 Troop Carrier Wing, 1 May 1943 * 54 Troop Carrier Wing, 12 July 1943 – 25 March 1946 : Attached to: 310th Bombardment Wing, 24 March – 31 May 1945 * Eleventh Air Force, 3 August 1947 * 69 Troop Carrier Wing, 17 October 1947 * First Air Force, 1 July 1948 * Continental Air Command, 1 December 1948 * Ninth Air Force, 23 February 1949 * 375 Troop Carrier Wing, 27 June 1949 – 14 July 1952; 14 July 1952 – 16 November 1957 * 375th Airlift (later Air Mobility) Wing, 1 December 1991–present Components * 11 Aeromedical Airlift (later, 11 Airlift): 1 December 1991 – 30 September 2003 * 14 Fighter: 30 September 1947 – 27 June 1949 * 54 Airlift: 30 September 2004–present * 55 Troop Carrier: 18 November 1942 – 25 March 1946; 9 August 1947 – 16 November 1957 * 56 Troop Carrier: 18 November 1942 – 25 March 1946; 3 August 1947 – 16 November 1957 * 57 Troop Carrier: 18 November 1942 – 25 March 1946; 3 August 1947 – 1 April 1954 * 58 Troop Carrier: 18 November 1942 – 25 March 1946; 30 September 1947 – 3 October 1950 * 311 Airlift: 15 June 2005–present * 375 Flying Training: 1 December 1991 – 1 July 1994 * 457 Airlift: 1 December 1991 – 1 April 1993; 1 April 1997–present * 458 Airlift: 1 December 1991–present * 459 Airlift: 1 December 1991 – 1 April 1993. Stations * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 18 November 1942 * Sedalia Army Air Field, Missouri, 25 January 1943 * Laurinburg-Maxton Army Air Base, North Carolina, 6 May 1943 * Baer Field, Indiana, 2–17 June 1943 * Archerfield Airport, Brisbane, Australia, 13 July 1943 * Port Moresby Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 31 July 1943 * Dobodura Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 19 August 1943 * Port Moresby Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 19 December 1943 * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 22 April 1944 * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, 27 September 1944 * McGuire Field, San Jose, Mindoro, Philippines, 18 February 1945 * Porac Airfield, Luzon, Philippines, 20 May 1945 * Motobu Airfield, Okinawa, 31 July 1945 * Tachikawa AB, Japan, September 1945-25 March 1946 * Pittsburgh Airport, Pennsylvania, 3 August 1947 * Greenville AFB (later, Donaldson AFB), South Carolina, 16 October 1950 – 14 July 1952 * Pittsburgh Airport, Pennsylvania, 14 July 1952 – 16 November 1957 * Scott AFB, Illinois, 1 December 1991–present Aircraft * C-47, 1942–1946 * B-17, 1944 * C-46, 1944–1946; 1948–1950; 1952–1955 * C-82, 1950–1952 * C-45, 1951 * C-119, 1954–1957 * C-9,1991–2003 * C-12, 1991–1994 * C-21, 1991 References * 375th Operations Group Factsheet Category:Operations groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations in Illinois Category:Military units and formations established in 1942